ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
The Monotone Cacophony: Dove vs. Matthew
Matthew woke up in Dove's arms. She was still asleep. Sighing, he snuggled back into her, closing his eyes. She was so comfy.. He would stay here with her until she woke up. Dove twitched her nose. She was having a bad dream.She started to mumble things. "Dove? Are you ok?" Simma asked, hearing what Dove was mumbling. Matthew kissed her in her sleep. Maybe that would make things better. He couldn't exactly hear what she wa saying, but he hoped she would stop mumbling anyway. "Hmph." Simma was mad. How could he kiss her right in front of Simma?! Simma cwraled over twords Matthew and Pinched him. Dove, however was silent, and was smiling. Matthew continued to kiss Dove, even with Simma pinching him. He enjoyed doing it. Why wouldn't he? Breaking his third kiss, he snuggled back into her chest. "Matthew?" Dove woke up, blinked, and looked down at him and smaked him hard. Simma whent silently back into the living room. "Ow..!" Matthew whined, staring up at Dove. "What was that for..?" "Don't you ever put your head there again." Dove said laying back down to sleep. "O-okay.." Matthew stuttered, laying back down again as well. Instead, this time, he buried it into Dove's shoulder, his face still stinging with the imprint of her palm. "I'm sorry Dove.." he mumbled pitifully. "I'm sorry for smacking you." Dove said, moving Matthew even closer to her, kissing him on the cheek. "If you do, ask my permission." She said, closing her eyes. "Ten more muinits." "Can I put my head there?" Matthew asked permission innocently. He kissed her back on the cheek, showing his sincerity. "Sure." She said, not caring to much. She yawned and fell back asleep. Matthew snuggled in again. He wished ten minutes never came. She was soft... softer than a pillow. Matthew was enjoying himself. 'bzzzzzz!' Dove's alarm clock was going of. "uhhh." Dove sighed. "Breakfeast time. Wafflles or pancakes?" Dove asked Matthew, as she was getting dressed in her walk-in closet. Matthew seemed a bit grumpy Dove had gotten up. "Neither. I'm not really hungry.." "At least have some eggs, Matt." Dove looked deep into his eyes, giving him her puppy-dog pout. "B-but... I.. don't want.." Matthew was unable to finish his sentence or pull his eyes away from Dove's. "We can send Simma away to viset her family." Dove bribed Matthew while she got realy close to Matthew's face. Matthew caved. "Okay." he agreeed, finally breaking eye contact and staring down at the bed. She had him wrapped around her finger. "What are we going to do while she's gone..?" "Whatever you want to do...." Dove replied, as she got up to make break feast. "Simma, you're going to visit you're family after Break feast." Dove told Simma. Matthew stood up, dragging himself to the table. "How long is it gonna take to make?" he asked, wanting to get rid of Simma as soon as possible. "Five more minutes." Dove replied. "Simma, go watch cartoons." Dove ordered. "O.K., Dove." She replied. "Hellspawn.." Matthew mumbled under his breath. He stared at Simma as she walked towards the T.V., and turned away from her when she finally sat down. "Ugly, no good lousy...." Simma was calling him bad names under her breath. "Breakfeasts ready!" Dove called to Simma. Matthew feigned a smile. He really didn't feel like eating. He sat there and played with his food for a little, watching the other two eat. "These where good egg's, Dove." Simma told Dove with a full mouth. "Thank you, Simma. Let me take that." Dove said, as she took there plates over to the sink. Even as the two finished, Matt still hadn't touched his food. He kept his eyes on the plate, fiddling with the eggs. "We're here!" it was Sister Animal, as she and the family arrived. "H-hi Dove." Brother water blushed. "Mama! Daddy!" Simma Shouted as she gave them a hug. "How's our little girl!" Father Time Said. "Hello, darling." Mother earth said. "H-how are you D-Dove?" Brother Water was as red as a cherry now. "Hi." Matthew responded, even though he wasn't greeting him. He smiled at the rest of the family, but kept his eyes fixed on Brother Water. Brother water was breathing heavily. "Fine." Dove kissed Brother water. "Happy?" dove asked. "Yheaaaa..." Brother water was breathing regulary now. Matthew was breathing heavily now. He was angry at Dove for kissing Brother Water. "Bye! Have fun!" Dove said good-bye to the family. "I'm sorry for Kissing him. His preathing was annoying." Dove apoligized, Attempting to Kiss Matthew. Matthew moved his head out of the way, grumbling something illedgible. "I'm sorry, Dude. Now forgive me, you Moron." Dove's eyes where glowing red, and she turned Evil. "If you don't forgive me, i'll kill you." Dove was holding him by his shirt, and was ready to Use Vis lopola. "I.. forgive you.." Matthew pleaded, trembling. She dropped him. "Well, do you forgive me? and why are you on the floor?" Dove was no longer evil, but good. Matthew didn't respond. He stumbled into a standing position and ran away from Dove, turning a corner and bolting down the stairs. "Mattthew! Wait! Dove followed him. "What did i do?!" She was held to the floor by a magnetic force, preventing her from following him. He fled into her room and locked the door. Category:Role Play